The record-linkage system available for residents of Rochester, Minnesota has been used to identify all possible cases of complex partial, absence, and tonic-clonic seizures diagnosed between the years 1935 and 1979 who were born in the community. Case- control studies were conducted to identify risk factors associated with these seizures types. A study of the relationship of duration of untreated epilepsy to the ease or difficulty of its subsequent treatment is being carried out in several countries. The objective of the study is to determine how critical early diagnosis and early treatment are to the patient in terms of subsequent control of epilepsy. A case-control study of risk factors of intractability in complex partial seizures was conducted using clinic populations at several institutions. Publications for FY 1987 are listed with the NEB report.